Leagues of legends: Summoners of the void
by Starart132
Summary: In the real world, some people are getting kidnap. They are tag as true summoner. Victor and his friends will become summoners, wielding the Void tattoo. They will find against an organisation that search to obtain the power of the Nexus. Victor must fight them while dealing with Cho'gath appetite and his school.
1. Prologue: Summoner hunt

**Leagues of legends: Summoners of the void.**

AC: I am a fan of the video game Leagues of legends and I decided to make a story for this game. I imagine it for a while and I decide to write it.

I have 4 main characters with their summoned creature of Leagues of legends.

I will be open to a few more summoners you can create and will be integrate later in the story as allies or foes, whatever you want. They will be secondary character.

I hope you will like it and show what is good and what is bad.

I don't know that much about their personality but if you think they are ooc, don't hesitate to indicate it.

**Summary: **In the real world, some people are getting kidnap. They are tag as true summoner. Victor and his friends will become summoners, wielding the Void tattoo. They will find against an organisation that search to obtain the power of the Nexus. Victor must fight them while dealing with Cho'gath appetite and his school.

* * *

It was in a forest that everything started. Long ago, before my journey begins. I wasn't aware of this. I was alone in the forest. It was dark around us even if it was the day. It was a big and immense forest of Runeterra. I don't remember the name of this place. I never really bother to study Runeterra when I could and it is not biting me in the back.

"...Hungry." Said an echoing young voice.

I looked at the source of the voice in my arms. He was small yet hides many potential inside of him. I wasn't really alone, but he is not much of a talker, despite being able to speak.

"Hang in there...We will find food for you soon." I answer him. "Then...I'll find a way to send you back."

"..." He said nothing and he closed his green eyes.

The being I have in my arms is Cho'Gath, he has an endless stomach and he can eat almost anything. He was vulnerable right now at it was my responsibility to protect him or he'll die.

I then heard a sound near us and I putted my hand over his mouth. He looked around when I saw a human of Runeterra walking with a long arrow. I hid the best I could.

"Stop! Show yourself or I'll fire." Said a voice.

I shouted to myself and I putted Cho'Gath in my bag so he will not be seen. He didn't like it but he didn't move when he saw my eyes. I showed myself and I raised my arms.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted.

"You...Where is he?" He asked pointing his arrow at me.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I said.

"Don't lie...Where is he?" He shouted.

"..." I remained silent.

"Since you won't cooperate...Die." He said.

He fired an arrow at me and it moved to my heart fast. I closed my eyes and I waited for the arrow to kill me. A long sound was made when the arrow hit something hard.

* * *

**Prologue: Summoner hunt**

A girl was typing on a computer with someone by his side, helping her searching something. They pressed letters on the computer and searched information in the data base of Riot and among the player of leagues of legends. It was 7h45 A.M. in the morning.

"So...Did you found anything?" Asked a man walking at her direction.

"Hum...Master Julien...Nothing for now. It is hard to find any of them...They are not numerous and there is no guarantee they are all playing Leagues of Legends...There is just too many people around the world." Said the girl.

"It is alright." Said Julien. "Just continue searching until you find something."

"Found something." Said a voice besides the girl.

"Already! What is it?" Asked Julien.

"There is a boy playing as a void creature right now in Summoner Rift." Said the voices besides the girl.

"Let me see...Hum...He is very good in his game results. He just started a match at top." Said the girl.

"So...What's important?" Asked Julien.

"I'm here...He is a good player and a true summoner like us...His residual energy putted in the serves indicated it." Said the girl.

"Good job. I'm going right now searching for him...You have school soon so you have to be ready." Said Julien.

"I know...Let's go." She said to the one besides her.

"Alright. Time to obtain and consume information's." The one besides her answered.

* * *

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

A teenager was in front of his computer and he was playing one of his favourite games named Leagues of legends. He is playing with his team and they were winning the match thanks to teamwork and his own talents with his favourite character and his best one, Cho'Gath.

"_NomNomNom!_" Shouted the virtual Cho'Gath in the computer.

"_You have defeated a summoner_." Said a female voice of the game.

"Alright...Now that I have six stacks. They will not get me that easily." Said the teenager.

The teenager name is Victor. He is a boy of 15 years old. He is around 5,2 ft. tall. He is a man with pale brown skin. His hairs are black and short. He has brown eyes. He wears a black shirt with a black pant. On his black shirt, there is a white human cranium. On his right hand, he wears the symbol of the Void. Victor thought it was weird since it is not a tattoo and he was born with it. He wears a gray cap on his head with a few red lines and also a blue tag on the front. He continued playing his match and the clock of his chamber pointed 8h35 A.M. He continued the match until it was 8h43.

"Alright...We reached the nexus." Said Victor with excitation.

His team attacked the nexus and the game was over.

"_Victory_." Said the announcer voice.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Victor. "I think it's my last match and...8h46...Dammit! I have only 14 minutes before school! I have to hurry."

He then quit the game and closed his computer. The problem was that his computer closes slowly.

"Come on! Faster!...I need you at school." Grunted Victor. It was a laptop and he wanted it to be ready. He needed it to advance a project at school.

The laptop finally close and he putted it in his bag and he saw he only had 10 minutes now. He got out of his house and he ran at the direction of the school. He ran fast and he started to believe his lung will get out of his mouth.

After 5 minutes, he was halfway to his school when he was suddenly grabbed and threw in an alley.

"Urgh! Hey! What the hell?!" Shouted Victor.

He saw someone wearing a dark robe. He stood in front of him and he appeared to be threatening.

"Hey...Euh...Wait!...I have done nothing against you so you have no reason to attack me." Said Victor backing away. _At least my portable isn't damage and he is not aware of it...If he wants to steal me._

The man made a step at his direction.

"Okay! I shouted at you but nothing more." Said Victor.

He took another step at the direction of Victor.

"Another one with the mark." Said the man.

"What?" Said Victor confuses.

Victor stood up and he started running away when he suddenly felt exhausted.

"How's...possible?" Said Victor walking without much energy.

He turned around and he saw the man in the dark clothe with his hand pointing at him. His hand shined in an orange color. He walked at the direction of Victor and the teenager knew he couldn't escape.

"...All because I play Leagues of Legends..." Said Victor.

Suddenly, a loud sound is made and the man jumped away from him. Victor heard the sound of a heavy object smashing the ground. He raised his eyes and he saw someone he never thought he would.

"Well...maybe I'm playing this game too much." Said Victor.

Something taller than Victor and anyone else was standing up just in front of Victor. He wears a silver armor from his head to his feet. The armor was large and also seemed solid. It had some parts of the silver armor that is used up by time. It has a few spikes on most of the armor parts. His silver helmet had 3 horns and inside was only darkness with 2 shining red eyes. His dark and old cape was blocking Victor vision of the man in the black cloth threatening him. He had his Morning star weapon in his right hand. It was Mordekaiser.

"You should probably run away." Said another voice. He appeared behind Victor and he saw a man looking at the one under the black cloth.

"Damn you summoner...I'll-" He was cut by the other one.

"Seal spell!" Shouted the man. He showed his hand with a symbol on it and it hit the man in the black cloth.

Victor was sure he was dreaming now and nothing was real, even his match of League of Legends where he was too good for normal. He saw Mordekaiser raising his morning star and smashed the ground. Other Morning star rise from the ground the other one dodges it.

"Sorry. I didn't wait for you to summon your ally...I'm not a stupid person like in some cartoon, TV show or anime. So...I'll suggest that you leave right now." Said the man to the other one.

The other one ran away. The man with Mordekaiser walked at his direction and he looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Asked the man.

Victor didn't move and he looked at him.

"Hello?" Asked the man.

Victor looked at him and he said nothing for a few seconds.

"I'm fine...Who are you?" Asked Victor. "Not really important...Since this is not real."

"...You think you are dreaming? Well...No one can really blame you. My name is Justin."

He is a man of 32 years old. He is a Caucasian man with short blond hair. He has blue eyes and sharp. He has a scar under his left eyes. He wears a purple shirt with the summoner symbol on the back in golden color. He also has a purple pant. He wears a silver necklace and also 2 black gloves.

"...Then it is a weird promotional method. Mordekaiser is a fictional being after all." Said Victor.

The Morning star smashed near Victor.

"AAHH!" Victor then swears a few times.

"My attack should have been an important tips that it not something to promote." Said Mordekaiser glaring at him. "Stop denying what you've seen...You humans of this world are weird."

"...It's...real...No...I must be- OUCH!" Shouted Victor when Mordekaiser putted one of his spikes on the arm of Victor.

"It's real and not a stupid dream!" Shouted Mordekaiser.

Victor said nothing now.

"Alright...It's real...Too real...Alright mister Justin...Are you here to kidnap me or you've come to save me?" Asked Victor ready to run away.

He still had doubts but he knew it was true. He decided to remain calm. If he lost his cool, he knew the situation will deteriorate. Deep down, he just wanted to walk away and forget this situation.

"Rescue you before this man kidnap you." Said Justin seriously.

"...Why did he want to kidnap me?" Asked Victor.

"...This is not the place for explanation...We must go somewhere else." Said Justin.

"I can't! I have to go to school." Said Victor.

He was about to run when the weapons of Mordekaiser blocked him. Morning stars appeared around him and imprison him. They stayed there this time since the Morning star of Mordekaiser remained on the ground.

"You cannot go to your...school." Said Mordekaiser.

"Hum...Why?" Asked Victor trap.

"Listen to me...You have 2 choices...Since they tried once...They will try again and again...You can either come with us on your own free will and we will made the school call you sick..." Said Justin.

"Or you'll have a «car» accident and a leg broken." Said Mordekaiser.

"...So it's either come with you free will or by force." Said Victor. He hated it. He knew he was in trouble. "Fine...I'll follow you..."

"Good. Release him." Said Justin.

"Yes summoner." Replied Mordekaiser. He raised his weapon and the prison disappeared.

"Come with us now. You'll be safe with me...Unless something happen and make me stand corrected." Said Justin. "I don't need your help anymore. Justin moved his hand."

"Good. I hate this world." Said Mordekaiser before disappearing.

Victor saw on his hand a little crystal thing of blue color. He knew it was a nexus crystal.

"Alright. Now you can enter in the car with me." Said Justin.

"...The best way to be kidnapped." Commented Victor remembering his mother warning.

"That is true. Anyway...We don't have that much time. Follow me." Said Justin.

Victor hesitated when he suddenly started walking at the direction of the car and he entered in it. It was a limousine and they sat at the back when the limo started rolling. He looked at Justin and he wondered what was happening to him. He wondered if he was under a spell since he didn't want to walk and didn't ask his body to walk in the car.

"Why are you after me?" Asked Victor.

"Look at your hand and you will have the answer." Said Justin.

"...Hum...That? That's a tattoo." Said Victor.

"You're lying." Said Justin. "It's a birthmark. I recognise it because you are not the only one with a void symbol as a birth mark."

"So? What's special about it?" Asked Victor interested about it but tried not to be that much.

"You have the mark of a true summoner; a specific one who can summon one being from the void." Said Justin.

"Hold on...Summoner mark?" Asked Victor.

"I will not explain all since the best one isn't here. Listen to me well. You have on your hand a birth mark. This mark proved that you are a summoner like in the game made by riot." Said Justin. "Before you ask...Yeah. Riot knew everything about it and they create this game base on the real thing. Alright...Listen to me...You are forever in danger now...I do not know why but some enemy are trying to capture the summoners who can summon the creatures from the void. We manage to find another one and rescue you."

"Wait...You mean that I can summon a being from the void..." Said Victor thinking about Cho'Gath.

"You might think it's cool, but it might not be." Warned Justin. "I'm bringing you to our summoner base where the grand master will explain everything."

"Do I really need to follow you?" Asked Victor.

"If you don't want to be captured by...As you said...Bad guys." Said Justin looking at him.

"Alright...So...I have no choice in the end." Said Victor.

"Yes. No choice...It is your destiny to become a summoner." Said Justin.

"So...If the game is based on real things...Runeterra is real too?" Asked Victor.

"Yes...It is a little different from the game." Said Justin. "But that will wait for later. Well...We are here."

Victor looked at the building and he saw it has the Riot mark.

"Riot...Well...I wasn't expecting that." Said Victor.

"Alright...Let's go." Said Justin.

"Hey...If you are working for Riot...Do you know why it is getting more bugs?" Asked Victor.

"Yes...I am working at riot in a way...There is someone who caused bugs in here...We can't get rid of him and his quest for knowledge." Said Justin.

"So...It is on purpose?" Asked Justin.

"No...Sabotage." Said Justin.

He entered in the building. Victor waited outside for a while and he wondered what he will find out. He called his courage and enters in the Riot building.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'Gath.

Chapter 2: The stomach void.


	2. Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'

AC: I receive one comment that I need to answer.

Megatron. The Victor I'm writing is not a champion of Riot but a normal human and my OC. So I didn't miswrite him but maybe cause some confusion.

This chapter was hard to make for me. It was boring and not that much interesting. But since it is done, the best is coming later. This chapter will give a lot about what is going on, but no everything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The summoners secret and Cho'Gath**

Victor entered in the building and he saw it was a normal entrance with a secretary at the entrance. Julien was talking to him.

"Hello mister...We are here for the special meeting." Said Julien.

"Alright. Just take the elevator." Said the man.

"Come with me." Said Julien.

Victor followed him and they walked at the direction of the elevator. They entered inside and he waited by his side.

"Oh...And call his school and tell them that he is sick." Said Julien. He then closed the elevator.

"Alright." Said the secretary as he picked the phone.

"Wait! You don't know-" Victor was cut by Julien.

"She knows." Said Julien.

"..." Victor looked at Julien and he said nothing. "You checked everything about me right?"

"A little about you. It's not like everything about you is a secret." Said Julien.

"...That's going to scare me." Said Victor.

"The US government already do it and way worse than us." Said Julien.

"And you know about this. How?" Said Victor.

"Well...We're here." Said Julien walking out of the elevator when it opened.

Victor sighed and his a little glad Julien didn't answer. He followed Julien and they walked for a while.

"Where are you bringing me?" Asked Victor.

"The grandmaster...Forgot already?" Asked Julien.

"A little...Just the thought of being spied made me forget a little about it." Said Victor.

"..." Julien said nothing and move on.

The teenager followed Julien until they reached a room.

"The grandmaster awaits you in the other side." Said Julien. "I cannot follow you. I have to return to my primary mission."

"...Why did you come to save me and drag me here then?" Asked Victor.

"Because a summoner with the void symbol is top priority over my primary mission." Said Julien.

Victor entered in the room and the door closed behind him. He turned around and he is then suddenly in darkness. The light in the room disappeared.

"_Welcome...Victor. I am the grandmaster. Don't search me...I am not in the room._" Said a voice.

"...I don't like where this is going." Commented Victor.

* * *

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

* * *

Victor moved his cap on his head and he waited for the voice to reply.

"_I already now you have tons of questions...Just like a few more before you. But please...Let me explain everything first._" Said the grandmaster.

_Now it is time for exposition. I always hate that part...If it gets too long. _Thought Victor.

"_You already know about Riot. You play this game during 2 years and you are Gold in the rank. But that's not really important. Let's move on to the main subject; the reason why we brought you here. You have been brought here because a summoner group had tried to kidnap you. The reason is that you have the void symbol on your right hand...Making you a unique summoner. But for now...Let's start at the beginning._" Said the voice of the grandmaster.

"A unique summoner? How can you know that by playing this game?" Asked Victor.

"_You cannot understand it well if we explain it to you. It is too much complicated for someone who just came here. I'll continue. I can tell you about the reason you are a unique summoner, after explaining who we are. Is that alright with you?_" Asked the grandmaster.

"I think so. It's best to start from the beginning." Admitted Victor.

"_Our group had been created a long time ago... Our group is a secret society where we protect our world from the Runeterra world who tried to attack this world. No one is truly sure when but some creature had affected us like Anubis for example who was a champion long ago. It may be even before, humans of our world had abilities to summon being of Runeterra, but it is a very complicated procedure and it often end in failure if you cannot concentrate enough. So...Eventually, some of the summoner went to Runeterra and explored this place. It was very dangerous and only 2 survived in the group. They brought something very powerful and important thought...Nexus crystal. This crystal helped us since that time to facilitate summoning the champion of Runeterra during many generations. Those gems do more than that, it gave us the ability to use spells and accomplish a lot we couldn't before. That is one difference from the game." _The voice took his breath and waited for a moment.

"I understand that part...Not completely but...Summoners really exist a long time ago and nexus facilitate their job." Said Victor.

_To jump forward and resume, it didn't have major chance since that day. Starting at 1850, it was becoming hard to obtain new summoners. We had this problem and couldn't find solution until recently. Our group find some money because a few rich summoners were with us. We enter into the modern world and modernise our society. Our objective changed recently and it turned from protecting our world from Runeterra beings to maintain balance between the 2 worlds. Our recent leaders wanted to protect Runeterra after some research. One of them is linked to your void symbol. The Void is a place between dimensions and between worlds. One thing the game doesn't say is that the void separates also our world and Runeterra. It is a timeless place inhabited by various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. These creatures are called "Voidborn". The void also has one more thing dangerous, except its ability to extend. In our world it extended at the Bermuda triangle where it draw sometimes object to the void...Where they are consume. We manage to contain it when we found out about it and it is now but a rumor and urban legend about the Bermuda triangle._" Said the grandmaster calmly. "_Another thing dangerous is left out of the game, the void had a secret weapon that can be used. No one knows what it is...Even us...But only a void champions know about it and can use it. That is why you are targeted by them. Your void symbol with your hand means you are linked with the void in a way, we do not know why or how yet. Do you understand until now?_"

"Well...It's kinda confusing in some points. Currently, you fight for the balance of our world and Runeterra, but not the void...Also...The void symbol on my hand is unknown...I am link by it and I guess I'm a summoner who can call a champion of the void." Said Victor unsure. "What about those who are after me?"

"_That is mostly correct. About them...You don't have to know now...The symbol links you to a champion as you guessed, but a specific one. It is where the danger for you started and also maintains you at risk right now._" Said the grandmaster.

"What?!" Asked Victor.

"_The link with the creature created a unique summoning situation...Which is dangerous. You can summon him and bring him to our world...Like normal summoner...But the link created an opposite situation...They can use the Void champion to bring the summoner to their location._" Said the grandmaster.

"So...I can be summoned in this specific condition because I only had one creature I can summon." Said Victor. "That is why you want me..."

"_We are worried for your safety and the safety of the 2 worlds. Okay...I think it will be enough for now...We have bored you enough. Now...We will not ask you if you want to become a summoner or not...Because you have the void symbol. You have too._" Said the grandmaster with a little apolitically voice. "_There are a few things that must be done..._"

Victor said nothing and stopped listening for a while. He is a little worried about everything and a little confuse by the explanation. He might need a little recap later. Deep down, he listened to the voice of excitement and also his careless voice. He was stuck anyway.

"I'll accept." Said Victor when he was sure the grandmaster was finished. "It's better to accept it willingly than resisting it when you cannot resist that much."

"_Alright. It is time for you to start your training now. You must learn two things today; A special spell and also summoning the champion. If they capture it...You can be considered capture too._" Said the voice.

"Good...I think I need to get out in the light." Said Victor.

The door opened behind Victor.

"Sorry about that. I was sure the light would open, but someone disable it and I had to wait after school to send him my complain." Said Julien bringing him out.

"So that leave some secret for me about whose the grandmaster...And he is not affected by this." Said Victor.

"No...You didn't panic when you were in the dark." Commented Julien.

"Nah...I never fear darkness...I don't know why thought." Said Victor.

"You are brave...Anyway...We had to start the training now." Said Julien. "It will be a fast one thanks to the Nexus crystal I have for you."

Julien gave a red purple glove to Victor who putted it on his right arms.

"You mean this crystal accelerate it?" Asked Victor.

"That's one of his ability. I'll start by showing you how to use the specific spell then how to call the champion...You need some self-insurance first. After the champion is brought...I'll explain the rest you have to do...Did you understand everything?" Asked Julien.

"Not really." Admitted Victor.

"Me neither...You cannot understand everything the first time. You are lucky...or unlucky to discover the secret of Riot." Said Julien. "You are the second one with the mark on your hand...Alright...Let's start the training in the room now."

**Time passed until it was 16h20**

Victor was ready after the long training.

"Well...This Nexus crystal really accelerates the training...But...I don't think I'm ready. I might be a fast learner...But that is way too much fast for my liking." Said Victor. "I know creatures of the void are dangerous. Whoever I call will surely consume me."

"Do not worry." Said Julien. "You already know who you will summon. Your instincts choose him when you were playing the game."

"Wait...Cho'Gath is the one?" Asked Victor with a smile.

"Yes. He is the one...The void symbol had a little specificity. If you look closely on your birthmark, you can see the carnivorous symbol inside the void one." Said Julien. "Yeah...I had good eyes. Anyway...You are ready. Follow me to the training room where you will do what I'll ask you."

"Alright." Said Victor.

He followed Julien for a while until they reached the training room. It was a big place with marks of fighting. Victor guessed that the champions were fighting there for their training.

"Okay...Now...Listen to me...Close your eyes and call your energy inside of you, like in the training. When you can fell it, maintain it because you have to use it twice and fast." Explained Julien.

"Alright...I'll close my eyes and focus." Said Victor.

He did what he was told too. He wasn't aware but the grandmaster was watching him preparing to summon Cho'Gath. Victor checked his energy and it was pretty easy. The crystal nexus of his glove attracted his energy and concentrate it there, making it so much easier to find it and use it.

He knew that the nexus crystal accelerate all of his training by making him jump different stage of it. He will not complain about it since he will not lose that much time. He started calling his energy from the nexus crystal.

"Alright...Now...Remember to maintain the energy in the nexus crystal until you've done the 2 things...Ready?" Asked Julien.

"I'm...ready...I guess." Said Victor unsure.

He moved his glove in front of him and he called the energy in the nexus crystal. He saw a symbol appearing on the ground and he wondered if it was working. Victor felt himself drain from a part of his energy. The symbol then started to rise in the air and slowly, a champion was appearing. After a while, the symbol disappears and Cho'Gath was in front of him.

Cho'Gath was currently 9 ft. tall, meaning he had feast enough to be this size. His skin is red and purple but it is hard to describe where the colors are. His eyes are big and green. On the two sides of his head, he has curve oranges horns; the same color of his pincer and his stings. It showed that he is a little surprise where he was. He has four arms, the two lower arms ended with two long claws while the upper one ended with a sharp sting. He hanged on his toes while looking around. On his back, there was a long tail ending in the form of a leaf. He has a few horns on his back. On his head is a red shell that might be useful to protect the brain. His mouth was open and his sharp teeth, plus his dark purple were visible.

"Who dare stopped me from feasting?!" Shouted Cho'Gath furious after analysing where he was.

"Focus on the spell now." Orders Julien.

Victor started focusing on the spell because he knew Cho'Gath will move to feasting desire soon.

"No matter...I'll feast on you now." Said Cho'Gath with malice in his voice.

He walked at the direction of Victor and he licking him teeth at the thought of feasting on something else.

"Hurry up! This void atrocity is coming." Shouted Julien.

"..." Victor focusing and he moved his hand in front of him.

The spell had been sent at the void champion and Victor saw it affecting Cho'Gath.

The 9 ft. Cho'Gath suddenly became a 1 ft. Cho'Gath and size were making a difference.

Cho'Gath realised he shrunk when Victor grabbed him with on hand by his back and lifted him.

"What did you do to me?!" Shouted Cho'Gath doesn't seem threatening now. He saw Victor making a small grin and he opened his mouth.

***Crunch!* **He then felt on the ground.

"Argh! That bastard bit me to the blood." Grunted Victor with blood on his thumb.

Cho'Gath had some blood in his mouth and drank it.

Julien picked Cho'Gath by the tail and he was more careful now. Cho'Gath was fighting back and tried to bit Julien but he stopped him with a stick.

"Fighting like a savage beast." Commented Julien.

"...That was close...Why was I the one to throw that spell?" Asked Victor.

"Because we can't use that spell. It is an exclusive spell...We will explain that another time." Said Julien. "Now...To answer you beast...We just summon you here."

"...Summoner." Grunted Cho'Gath. He knew what he deal with. "I should have known."

"Exactly." Said Julien. "Alright...Now that we have him under control...I think I'll put him in a jar and be back."

"You're not serious?" Said Victor.

"I'm always serious." Said Julien.

One minute later, Julien came back and Cho'Gath was literally in a big jar and fight to get out but he couldn't break the glass. He then sat there and did nothing.

"Take the jar and follow me please." Said Julien. "Don't worry; there are holes so he can breathe...If he needs to breath."

He gave the jar and Victor looked at the void champion inside who crossed his arms. He looked at Victor for a few seconds before looking away. He then brutally looked at Victor again but more carefully now. The human noticed it.

"What is it?" Asked Victor.

"Similar...But that is impossible." Said Cho'Gath before shutting himself up.

Victor wondered what he meant.

"Should we explain him what is going on?" Asked Victor.

"...Yes." Admitted Julien. "Alright little void monster...Time to explain a few things."

Julien then explained why he was brought here and also about the link with Victor.

"That is just stupid." Replied Cho'Gath. "What makes you think it is the true and possible?"

"Because it happens." Replied Julien.

"He's intelligent you know." Warned Victor.

"Naw. They are dump." Said Julien seriously. "Come now...I have more explanation for the two of you."

"Alright." Said Victor following him.

Cho'Gath understood the explanation but didn't really believe them. He was someone who no summoner tried to contact him...A few tried but he ate them all. He wondered what everything was about and Victor intrigued him. A part of his mind is telling him that he shouldn't eat this boy. He didn't know why his mind told him so, but he wanted it to shut up. He grunted a few times in the jar until they passed in front of the elevator. The door opened and they heard:

"Why did you break my calculator?!" Shouted a female voice.

"To consume the knowledge of this object." Replied a voice.

"You're such a dick!" Said the female voice.

Victor looked at the source of the voice.

"Hello Susie." Said Julien.

Susie looked at them.

"I guess you rescue him them." Said Susie.

She is a teenage girl of 16 years old. She is 5,8ft. tall. She has long blond hair attach on her back with a purple ribbon so it won't be at her face. Her eyes are pure blue like the sky. Her breasts are big. On her right hand, she wears the symbol of the Void. She wears a purple T-shirt under a red shirt. She wears a blue pant. She wears a necklace around her neck with a picture of her family.

By her side was Vel'Koz and he was the source of her anger.

He is a being with 3 blue, green and purple tentacles on him. His tentacles are long and gave him around the same size of Susie, except that he is floating in the air. He wears a yellow stone armor around his big purple eye with dark purple iris and on the beginning of his tentacles. His eye shines of a purple aura. He has 3 small purples eyes where a forehead could be found.

"Hi. My name is Susie...And this is my champion Vel'Koz, the dick of knowledge." Said Susie with anger toward him.

"I have no dick." Replied Vel'Koz ignoring her anger.

"Yeah." Said Susie rolling her eyes, which Vel'Koz took note to himself. "So...You are like me...How unlucky of you. Who are you?"

Victor didn't like her comment.

"My name is Victor...And this is my champion Cho'Gath...Which you surely know." Said Victor.

"Yeah...Victor...Is your name spelled V-I-**K**-T-O-R?" Asked Susie.

"No...V-I-**C**-T-O-R." Corrected the teenager.

"Well...It still closes enough for joke about your names and that champion." Said Susie. "Anyway...I'll follow you. I'm curious to see how you will react to the next stage."

"..." Victor said nothing.

"Cho'Gath." Said Vel'Koz. "One thing...They are not lying."

Cho'Gath heard him well. He knew Vel'Koz isn't lying. He just grunted and he sat, waiting for what is coming next like his summoner.

They stopped near a room and they looked inside. Victor looked inside and he saw it was a normal room with chairs and a big table.

The other's entered and he was behind.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Maybe I can eat soon." Grunted Cho'Gath. "Too bad it isn't you. You taste delicious."

Victor said nothing to that and he entered in the room. He putted the jar on the table. Everyone else sat on the chair except Vel'Koz who floats in the air. The door closed behind them.

"Alright...This is something you need to know Victor. Since you are now a summoner; especially a summoner of the Void. There are a few things I have to explain." Said Julien.

"What is the bad news?" Asked Victor.

Julien looked at Susie who just moved her shoulders.

"You've notice that Susie came in with Vel'Koz...from school." Said Julien.

"..." Victor said nothing. He started to see where this is going while Cho'Gath just got bored from this. He is more focus on finding something to eat and becoming big once again.

"Well...You see...The situation with a champion of the void is that they are 2 things: unstable and very dangerous. Vel'Koz is a little less since he used Susie as source of knowledge." Said Julien.

"I do not destroy a source until it cannot provide knowledge to consume...And this world has so many things that I haven't consumed yet." Said Vel'Koz.

"Is there anything you don't want to consume?" Asked Susie annoyed as if she heard that so many times before.

"What doesn't give me knowledge." Answered Vel'Koz.

"I can guess that." Said Victor.

"Back to the topic...Cho'Gath will never hesitate to eat you...Especially since he tasted your blood and like it. So...You will have to do the same thing as Susie. You have to tame him." Said Julien.

"TAMING ME?! NEVER! I'LL EAT HIM BEFORE THAT!" Screamed Cho'Gath despite his small size.

Justin stood up and he took the jar.

"You think you cannot be tamed? Here's a punishment for screaming." Said Julien.

He shook the jar and Cho'Gath smashed everywhere inside. He shouted in pain after a few times and Julien stopped.

"Don't scream again." Said Julien.

"I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!" Screamed Cho'Gath infuriated.

"You cannot eat him." Said Vel'Koz.

"WHY NOT?!" Screamed Cho'Gath.

"I'm talking about Victor...Not the other one who hates us." Said Vel'Koz.

"Why?" Asked Victor.

Cho'Gath said nothing since Julien punished him again the same way.

"You will shut up now!" Shouted Julien before sitting down again.

Cho'Gath bit his rage for now.

"The reason is that the birthmark doesn't only mean that we are summoner of the void and liked to a champion...We are...Well...How to say it?" Wondered Susie.

"Both source of the void." Said Vel'Koz. "You might found it delicious...But it could be consider as...eating yourself. The void king chose summoners for his own purpose...Or he lost his mind." He added looked to the ground.

"...So...I can't eat because of the king?" Asked Cho'Gath.

"Yes...He had a purpose for them." Said Vel'Koz. "A purpose...Outside of my knowledge."

"Anyway...Back to the other topic since this one had no answers except this one...You must tamed Cho'Gath...So...The only way we found out is for you to share your life with him...It's the only way you can eventually tame a champion of the void." Said Julien. "It takes time and effort."

"You will not tame me!" Shouted Cho'Gath.

"So...He's...coming home with me?" Asked Victor.

"Yes...And your family mustn't see him." Said Julien.

Victor looked at Cho'Gath. In a way, he liked the idea of having Cho'Gath in his life. He is his favourite champion in the game...But in reality, he is scary and still wanted to eat him, despise Vel'Koz warning. Victor can see him glaring.

"It will be very hard to hide and control him." Said Susie. "I can help you with some tip...But nothing more."

"Well...I guess I could have some." Said Victor.

When Susie gave the tips, and Julien too, he was told to return home for the rest of the day and come back tomorrow, where he will really start training and becoming a summoner.

* * *

AC: I hope you like this chapter or don't dislike it too much. It was hard to write.

Next one will be more interesting. We are moving from exposition to the story.


	3. Chapter 2: The stomach void

AC: Here's the second chapter of League of legends. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The stomach void**

Victor returned to his home with Cho'Gath in the jar. He was brought by the limousine that brought him to the summoners base. He sat there with Cho'Gath in the jar on his lap. They both looked at each other's, but the void champion glared at Victor with hate and curiosity.

Victor looked at his watch and he knew he will have to be home soon. Supper was coming and he wasn't ready at all. He looked at himself and at the glove. He hid the glove in his pants.

"Alright Cho." Said Victor. "Listen to me. My parents are home...If they see or hear you...You can consider yourself dead. Again...They cannot see you. Dad is someone who will kill on sight. Also...If you are worried about food...I'll bring some to you."

"You better!" Grunted Cho'Gath. "Get me out of this jar!"

"I'm not stupid. Neither you. So you know I'm not going to do that." Said Victor. He heard that the entire way back to his home. _He's much more annoying and less cool than in the game. _Thought Victor. Then again, the game pretty much didn't put everything Cho'Gath could say or think except some of his sentence...And probably all of his best. Only his worse line remained.

The limousine stopped near his house.

"Thank you." Said Victor as he opened the door.

He got out and the limousine rolled away.

"Remember, quiet and you live. Speak and you are dead." Warned Victor. "My father knows how to kill something as big as you."

He opened the door and he entered in his house.

He looked around.

"I'm home!" Shouted Victor.

"Good. We are preparing the supper. You will explain us why you were late young man." Said the voice of his father.

"Alright dad!" Shouted Victor.

He brought the jar to his chamber.

"It's a good thing I'm an only child because you might ate him or her." Said Victor.

"You bet I would!" Replied Cho'Gath.

Victor putted the jar on his working desk and he walked outside his chamber.

Cho'Gath looked around and he thought about a way to escape and find something to eat faster. He saw that Victor thought about it a little. He was put far, against the wall and the end of the table is far away. Another think is that Victor putted some obstacles so he won't escape. He tried to move it a few times but it failed. He decided to wait for his food to come.

Victor finished washing his hands and he climbed down his stairs and he joined his parents.

His father was in front of him and his mother by his side. Tonight supper was tofu. Victor preferred meat but it was expected. His father is vegetarian and his mother carnivorous. They were both loving and active parents who will get worried for him if he does anything stupid and won't hesitate to punish him. His father was the brawl of the family and his mother the mind.

His father has dark brown skin covering his body. He has short black hair on his head. His eyes are naturally brown but he wears lens to change the color to blue. He wears a blue jean with a black belt. He also wears a white shirt when he is at home. He has a necklace of silver color around his neck.

His mother was Caucasian with her pale peach skin, a little too pale for normal health. She has long blond hair attached on her back with a pink ribbon when she is home. She has blue eyes and over it are her glasses so she could see well. She wears at home a long red robe and also a bracelet of black color around her left waist.

Everyone started to eat the supper.

"Son...What happen today? You weren't at school and you weren't home. School called me and they told me that you were sick." Said his father.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I...I lied to the school because I wanted to...Obtain this special customize glove as a fan of the game League of Legends." Said Victor showing the glove still on his hand.

He knew he will be in trouble because of his lies, but he didn't care. It was better than to explain things like he became a summoner and they have a Godzilla or Kaiju monster in his chamber that...Will end up eating tofu tonight. That made Victor smirk in his mind as he wondered how he will react.

"You are in so much trouble Victor!" Shouted his mother furiously.

"You will be punish!" Shouted his father.

"Sending you to your chamber or to a corner will not work. You will be private of the internet and video game; especially League of legends for an entire week." Said his mother.

Victor face gasped and he knew they got him where it hurts. He then remembered at the return that Justin told him about his after school day.

"I...I also forgot that when I got my customise glove...I also go in the line with my C.V...And...I got a part-time job at Riot." Said Victor nervously. "So indirectly...The no League of legends will be hard."

Both of his parents weren't expecting that. Victor then received his punishment to not play the game at home and they knew he wouldn't play at work.

"When you return home...It's strait to your homework with nothing else to do." Ordered his mother. "Also...If you are absent from school one more time or miss class...You cannot play League of Legends for a year."

The word year resonated in the mind of Victor.

"I understand." Said Victor. _Worse day ever. Cho'Gath being a jerk and now I can't play the game for a week. At least...I'll be paid to be a summoner. If I wasn't...They'll know I was lying._

The diner continued in silence and Victor finished his tofu. When his parents weren't looking, he brought some to his chamber and he walked at the direction of his working desk and he saw Cho'Gath trying to get out of the jar. The human took the jar and he opened it. He gave the tofu and closed it.

"Sorry, but this is what I could have tonight." Said Victor.

Cho'Gath started eating it, wondering what he meant by that and ate it not too much loudly than usual. After the second bite, he had tasted the tofu.

"What is that?! It's...not meat!" Shouted Cho'Gath.

"I guess you don't like it too." Said Victor not surprised.

"It's...not meat!" Shouted Cho'Gath. "I hate it...I want something else."

"Sorry, but this is all we have today...Dad is a vegetarian so he'll never eat meat. Mom and dad had an agreement and we will eat vegetarian all together at least twice per week." Said Victor. "So you better get ready and use to it like me."

"..." Cho'Gath ate silently, but he was a little glad that Victor agreed with him about the disgusting...Tofu thing.

He grunted while Victor had no homework to do today since he wasn't at school, but he knew he'll have to do a lot tomorrow if he wants to catch on. She he decided to make a guess and started reading his chapter five of his history book for class. Cho'Gath had nothing to do, but bored himself. He decided to sleep since nothing will ever be interesting, trap in this jar.

**Opening: Twister (The world end with you)**

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Brain wave, main wave  
Psycho got a high kick  
Collect and select  
Show me your best set

Crystals, blisters  
It's all over now  
Psycho cane, You're so keen  
Need more candy canes

Cold cake, cold break  
Freaks got a high kick  
Mister Twister  
Moist with the roistering

Stick it up  
Take it up  
Step aside and see the world  
Effect to collect  
Take a bow to the moon

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

Morning rays. Hairspray queens  
Get on their way to their nest, the west  
Honest, they once had a dream  
Belles of society in the shells of their unity  
Coordinates spin it  
The sound flows, follows till their home  
Dragged by the power of the dream  
That power is yet unknown

**Next day at school**

Victor ran at the direction of his school with his backpack bigger than usual and his lunch in his hands. He didn't want his lunch near Cho'Gath and the jar took most of the place. He ran at the direction of his locker and he opened it. He opened his bag and he took what he needed for class and he got the jar out of his bag and putted at the top of his locker.

"Listen...I'll have to go and leave you here. I'll give you something to eat when diner time arrive." Said Victor.

"..." Cho'Gath said nothing. He knew what Victor said when they went to this school and he already disliked everything. Waiting to eat at the will of the human...That made him sick, even if he understood a little why. He crossed his arms and he stayed there.

"Hi there Victor." Said a voice.

Victor turned around and he saw Susie walking at his direction.

"Susie." Said Victor.

"So this is where you put Cho'Gath...It is true you couldn't hide him anywhere except there." Said Susie.

"True. So...If they have to follow us...Where is Vel'Koz?" Asked Victor.

"I'm here...Over you, but I'm in stealth." Said Vel'Koz.

"He can do that?" Asked Victor.

"Yes. It is one of my unique spell on him like yours is to control his size." Said Susie. "I needed someone to show me how."

"She had sometime problem to make decision she considers important like which pant she'll wear...They are all blue." Said Vel'Koz.

"This is ridiculous. Why needed clothes anyway?" Asked Cho'Gath.

All void creatures didn't wear clothes.

"It is information I haven't consume yet." Said Vel'Koz. "Also the texture of her oversize chest."

"That's because you have tentacles and it is too close to Hentai. Don't try to obtain that information." Ordered Susie. "Anyway...I have to go upper floor for class. See you later."

Susie walked away.

"Glad I'm not the only one suffering from a void champion." Said Victor.

"You're not suffering enough. I should eat you." Said Cho'Gath.

"Maybe I'll eat your tail and ask how it feels." Said Victor.

Cho'Gath took his tail and hugged it against him. Victor wasn't serious at all, but he was tired of his complain and this was all he found to shut him up when he spoke about eating for too long. He knew it will not work forever.

"Did you hear?" Asked a girl voice passing behind Victor.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"It seems that Susie started talking to herself. Everyone thinks she's losing her mind. The perfect girl speaks alone." Said the girl with a mocking voice.

"Shut up. You should know you do the same." Said the boy.

Victor turned around and he saw the boy. He looked at his back with a small smile and forgot about Cho'Gath.

Cho'Gath looked at this and he knew he had an opportunity to escape and find food. He charged at the jaw and it felt on the ground. Somehow, the jar didn't break but the exit was open for him. He was sure it would break, but he is still powerful in his form so the jar must been hard.

Victor heard that and he turned around. He saw Cho'Gath running away free.

"Stop!" Ordered Victor.

The bell then rang and school was about to start in three minutes. Victor looked at Cho'Gath at the end of the corridor and turning left and his class room.

"_Also...If you are absent from school one more time or miss class...You cannot play League of Legends for a year."_ The voice of his mother repeated in his mind.

"...I had no choice, but to let him go." Said Victor walking at the direction of his class. "What can a one feet void creature could do as damage in one day and how much he'll eat until satisfaction?"

He didn't know how much.

Cho'Gath was running free and he saw a student walking. He saw his shoe too late and he was step on by the student who continued walking without carrying that much. The student was too busy in his cellphone and texting to someone.

"My back." Grunted the void champion.

He stood up and he cracked his back. He was already feeling a little better. He was still hurt though.

"I need to find something to eat...Anything." Whined Cho'Gath.

Eating always helped regained his strength and increasing his size. He could only grow bigger and when private of food, he lost size. He tried searching for food and wandered into the now empty corridor. No humans were walking except a few of them. It seemed that everyone were in their class. He walked near the cafeteria after a while.

He walked around when a smell entered his nostrils. It was food and not any food, meat. Cho'Gath is the void, so he is omnivorous. He could eat anything, but meat is always his favourite food no matter which meat it is. The only exception he just discovered was tofu. He entered into the cafeteria and he moved at the direction of the smell. He moved under the table and tried not being spot until he was big enough to eat the humans of the school and maybe Victor if his mind and guts will allow him. Somehow, he hesitated with Victor and it wasn't because of the fact that they are stuck together by the birthmark on Victor's hand.

He moved behind the counter and he saw the food. It was located in the kitchen and it was waiting to be prepared. Because he was small, it contained so much that he could literally exploded by eating all of it multiple time. It was heaven for him. So much food to eat.

It contained meat, but he didn't know what it was make off and didn't care at all. He putted his head into the meat and started eating it.

"Nom! Nom! Nom!" Said Cho'Gath with his usual sound when he ate something.

The container was empty in a minute and Cho'Gath finished the first one. He moved his claw on his teeth and he unlogged some meat trapped there. He didn't know he ate future burgers and it would have been better cooked. He then moved to the next thing and it was a big liquid thing. It was soup that was currently cooking. The smoke came out of it and it was tempting even if it didn't contain meat. It was a large container. Cho'Gath jumped in the container and the heat didn't burn him skin. He was in it and could swim a little in it. He opened his mouth and he drank all of the soup in it with the noodles and the vegetable in it. He then licked the bottom to finish it and had everything in his stomach.

He now ate much, much more than his current size. He knew he would grow size now. He looked at himself when he jumped out of the container and...Nothing. He was still one feet tall.

"How is that possible?! I have to eat more...That will be a pleasure." Said Cho'Gath.

A loud and repetitive Nom Nom sound was made during one hour. The lunch lady returned to the kitchen and she heard the sound.

"Another student who ate too soon." She grunted.

She walked at the direction of the source of the sound and she saw that there were no foods anymore. Something ate everything, including the plastic bag.

"BUUURRRPPP!" A loud belch suddenly could be heard and it didn't seem human.

The lunch lady took a broom that was near her and walked at the direction of the sound. She continued walking until she saw what it was. She saw it like a big purple and red insect.

"AAHH!" She screamed.

Cho'Gath looked at the one screaming and saw the human lady. He saw the broom and he didn't have time to say anything and he was hit by it. He flew in the air and smashed against the celling before falling on the ground face first. He stood up a little confuse.

"Die you big...mutant cockroach!" Shouted the lunch lady.

Cho'Gath ran for his life extremely fast compare to his ingame self. He was small and he felt that he was the prey. He ran through corridor until he found someplace to hide.

He heard the lunch lady running near him and he hoped that she would see him. Cho'Gath now regretted that his skin was so visible right now. He was also infuriated that despise how much he ate, he didn't gain a single inch.

When she was gone, he got out of his hiding spot and continued to search for food. He hoped there were still some. Maybe he needed to eat much more to grow once again.

**Later, in Victor current classroom**

It was history class and Victor was right to read chapter five. It was history about the colonisation of America by the British. He listened to it carefully and took notes. He looked at the clock and it was now 11h30. He never had time to search for Cho'Gath during his break and he was stuck in class again. He stated to become worried for the destruction Cho'Gath could do in the school. Despite being one foot tall, it was still a void creature.

A sound was made and the director was about to give a message.

"-Dear student. I have a bad news for those who haven't brought lunches and wanted to eat food in the cafeteria. It seems like a group of people ate all the food including fresh meat that hasn't even been cooked.-" Said the director.

Victor heard that and his jaw could felt on the ground. He knew exactly who could do that.

_Cho'Gath you idiot...What have you done?! _He shouted in him mind. He was also impressed by the fact that Cho'Gath ate all the food in the cafeteria. He knew it was only him and no one else.

The students in class that didn't bring lunches were furious and they wanted to know one thing: who were the egoism beings that are everything in the cafeteria? Victor knew the answer and he couldn't tell anyone. He would have been crazy anyway.

**In Susie class**

Susie heard the message and she putted her head against her desk.

"Dammit...Vel'Koz wasn't enough in this school...Now we have Cho'Gath who ate everything." She grunted silently.

Vel'Koz moved his tentacle on his left upper eyes and he was annoyed that the information and knowledge sharing was interrupted because of something he considered minor.

"What did Victor do irresponsibly?" She asked quietly.

After the message, everyone continued class and some of them grunted, they will be hungry this afternoon.

**Lunch break**

Victor walked in the corridor with his lunch and he started eating his portion while searching for Cho'Gath. He knew he had to be somewhere. He just knew it. He was extremely angry by his actions and also by himself who let that happened. It was his responsibility and he didn't do anything to prevent this. He couldn't run or he'll be in big trouble. He stopped when he saw Susie walking at his direction.

"I heard about the infestation of a void creature that ate enough for the entire school by himself." Said Susie. "I'm lucky I decided to have lunch." She was glaring at him furiously.

"I'm sorry." Said Victor. "He escaped and I let him ran away...Class was about to begin and I didn't have time before class started."

"W-Listen...You should have forget about class and grabbed him." She said at him. "Listen...I'll help you clean your mistake with Vel'Koz...But Justin will know about this incident."

"I know." Said Victor. "First day and I screw up."

Susie then smiled at him.

"You're not the only one. I also screw up my first day...Vel'Koz completely destroy the server of League of Legends and it took a week for them to repair everything." Said Susie. "He broke the server to consume the information's...He just busted the machine."

"...He didn't say anything." Said Victor.

"Vel'Koz is already searching for him...I'll take the second floor and you continued on the first floor." Said Susie. "When you found him...Call me at my cell." She gave him her cell number and Victor did the same.

They didn't care to have cell in class, they have a void champion to catch before he ate everything.

**Second floor**

Susie started searching around the corridor as fast as she could. She wasn't sure he could have climbed the stairs, so Vel'Koz was at the first floor. He was invisible and he could move faster in his search for his fellow one. She looked around and she didn't found any trace of him for a while.

"Look...It's the crazy one." Said a girl to her.

Susie turned around and she saw another school girl of her age.

"What do you want? I have no time for you." Said Susie glaring at her.

"What is it? You don't talk alone?" She asked mocking her.

_That bitch! Curse you too Vel'Koz for making me always talks in public! _She grunted in her mind.

"Nothing to say? What you have more important? An invisible boyfriend?" Asked the girl.

"You are so unimportant that I don't care about you and your ugly face. Hope I'll see you later...Future hooker." Said Susie walking away.

"You bitch! Take that back!" Shouted the girl.

Susie stopped and she turned around. She gave the girl a death glare. She cracked her hands and her neck.

"Say that again." Said Susie.

The girl knew what happen to the last one who called Susie a bitch twice. She didn't want to end up in the hospital.

"Nothing...Got to go." She said running away from Susie.

"This will make me crazier...Anyway...He's not here." Said Susie.

**First floor**

Vel'Koz searched around, but he was slow despised his speed. He was often stopped by knowledge to consume and he then lost time while searching. He took an IPhone from a girl without noticing it and he opened it into pieces to study it. He then putted it back in her pocket and she realised that it was broken. She screamed furiously and he took note that he should never pick an object from a woman...He didn't want Susie to beat him up...Again.

He remembered that he pissed her off...But he ignored why on the first day. She told him that he broke the server and he still ignored what it is. He didn't consume the knowledge. He never understood why she was pissed and everyone else. She threw him a pencil right at the middle of his big main bubble pink eye and he shouted in pain. He suffered from it even after extraction for a day. He then tried to never piss her off...This was the most important knowledge he confused about female of the earth.

He then remembered his task and focused on it, especially after remembering his painful memory. He looked around, but he didn't know that he missed Cho'Gath who passed behind him into the chemistry lab.

Just when he flew away, Victor walked at the direction of the classes and he looked inside. He passed in front of the chemistry lab and he saw the purple skin of Cho'Gath and he continued until it hit in his mind. He remembered it and he backed away. He looked again and he saw his partner.

Cho'Gath climbed on the table of the chemistry lab and he took two viable in each hands. Victor looked at it and he recognised both viable. If those two were mixed together, something will blow up.

"I'll drink those." Said Cho'Gath.

Victor eyes went small when he heard that.

"Stop! It's explosives when mixed together!" Shouted Victor.

He then saw his partner drinking it anyway. Victor jumped behind a table.

"What?!" Asked Cho'Gath.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A big explosion occurred. Victor wondered what happened and he raised his head. He then saw Cho'Gath still alive and well on the table. For such a powerful explosion, there weren't any damage on him. Cho'Gath opened his mouth and dark smoke came out in great quantity. The alarm started ringing.

"-There is an incident in the lab. Please proceed to the near exit and join your teacher for the next class.-" Said a voice.

Cho'Gath putted his hands over his stomach.

"This is too much painful." He said. He felt on his knee.

He whined in pain. It was his first time in his life that an explosion occurred in his stomach...A powerful one with his small size in his life.

Victor looked at him and he could pick him up and threw him in his bag. He wasn't that kind of jerk. He also looked at Cho'Gath and he was a little pitiful that way. Victor sighed and he sometime wished he wasn't such a good guy.

He picked Cho'Gath in with his left hand and he raised his right hand. He then used the thumb of his right hand to move it gently on the stomach of the void champion. He massaged the painful stomach for a while. Cho'Gath felt it and his stomach was already calming down. He has a natural powerful healing ability, but the thumb was helping him.

Cho'Gath looked at Victor and he saw the human. He then felt the situation a little familiar the way he was grabbed. It came long ago...So long ago. He them said nothing and he closed his eyes. After eating so much, he wanted to take a nap and let the pain slipped away.

Victor saw him sleeping and he decided to go outside before he was busted. He walked for a while and he putted him in his bag before closing it up. He then walked outside and he walked at the direction of his teacher. He also called Susie and told her that he found Cho'Gath and that everything was under control.

School ended that way and the last thing he had to do was to go to Riot. He walked there with Susie and Vel'Koz while Cho'Gath was silently sleeping in the bag.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. There was a lot of stuff there for the chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Training ground.


End file.
